We Both Know I'm Too Young For You
by wikipedias
Summary: Two years younger and lightyears behind her, Todd just wants to get the girl — ToddMassie
1. Falling

**Title: **We Both Know I'm Too Young For You  
**Summary: **You're not supposed to. Neither are you. ToddMassie.  
**Word Count: **Roughly 640 words.  
**Inspirations: **Impossibility; Lady Gaga; Twilight; Forbidden fruit  
**Song to Listen to: **_Beware! Cougar!_ - The Academy Is...  
**Interesting Fact #1: **I was in a taxi, listening to Beware! Cougar! when the insanelyawesome! lyrics and this plot idea struck me. )  
**Interesting Fact #2: **Hans, if you ever read this, I solemnly swear on myself I'm not 'copying' your exhchange-student-thingamajig.  
**Dedicated To: **You. If you like the odd pairing that is called a ToddMassie, I hope you will add this one to your Stuff to Read on a Website For Decrepits list. :)

- - - - -

It was a sunny afternoon in sunny Westchester. Everything was sunnily perfect. Sunny smiles, sunny shoppers and sunny families.

Until Todd Lyons jumped out of the BOCD school bus and onto the Blocks' gravel path.

Not looking back, not looking _back_, he ran up the path that lead the way to the Blocks' coveted Guesthouse which he now proudly called _home_. Or he used to anyway.

-

Banging the front door open, throwing his backpack onto the ground, ignoring his mother's question, Todd stomps up the stairs, slams his mahogany door, flings himself on the bed and starts mumbling profanities into his pillow along with "It's not fair" over and over again.

-

A sixteen year old Claire Lyons opens the door of his room gingerly. "What's not fair?"

Todd lifts his copper head and directs a death glare/pout at Claire. "The fact that _she _still thinks I'm who I was _four_ years ago."

-

Claire resists the urge to roll her blue eyes at her younger, prone to melodramatics, brother; instead, she sits on his blue bedspread gently and lays a soft hand on Todd's shoulder. "Todd, you can't _still_ be after her, you know. She has two boyfriends _and_ she's sixteen. You can't expect her to fall in love with a fourteen year old." Claire winces at the fact that she sounds mean and horrible and cruel. She sighs at the fact that it's _true_.

"Two _what_?" He raises his head up and looks her in the eye.

"Two _boyfriends_, Todd. That new exchange student, Nicolas Something-or-the-other and Cam," her voice lingers on the 'm' of Cam, jolting Todd out of his misery.

"Cam?"

-

Sighing heavily, Claire removes her hand and presses it against the woodframe beneath them. "Yeah, they got together about a few weeks ago. Soon after he broke up with me, in fact."

"Then...why aren't you crying?"

"Josh asked me out the day before Cam dumped me." She smiles a little at the memory.

Shuddering, Todd asks, "As much as I hate hearing about your love life, Claire, why the hell are you smiling? Cammie, the 'love of your life', dumped you. You should be, like, depressed." He made a disgusted sound as he said 'Cammie'.

"I'm sad, yes but - Todd! You're bleeding!" Claire sees his right arm and grabs hold of it gently. Suddenly glaring at him, she mouths, so their overprotective mother won't hear, "Why the hell do you have a bleeding scar that looks _infected_?!"

Todd yanks his arm back, ignoring the stinging pain. "I fell in a rosebush."

-

Claire's face practically screams '?!'

"Why the heck would you fall in a freakin' _rosebush_?! They're stupidly _huge _in Westchester!"

-

"I confessed to Massie and she pushed me in a rosebush."

- - - - -

**A/N: **Don't worry. This FF will be updated a lot faster than _Destroying Each Other_'s will. Todd has to be one of the best characters in Clique. Him, Claire and Josh. :)  
**A/N: **Feedback, again please. And PLEASE not the Janet Jackson kind. She's still wailing in my school and, creepily, in my _head_.


	2. Leaving

**Title: **We Both Know I'm Too Young For You  
**Summary: **You're not supposed to. Neither are you. ToddMassie.  
**Word Count: **  
**Inspirations: **Cookie Jar; The Sims 2 ( WTF ); Mark  
**Song to Listen to: **_Beware! Cougar!_ - The Academy Is...  
**Interesting Fact #1: **Mark, if he ever reads this, which I hope never, thanks. You -cough- inspired -cough - this.  
**Interesting Fact #2: **I read what you write - William Beckett  
**Dedicated To: **Mark, if you haven't read above. No, Alexandra/Alotta, I don't like him. )

- - - - -

"She did what?" Claire asks flatly, her hands curling into fists.

Todd ignores her and lays his cut arm on his lap gently. He winces as it keeps stinging.

-

"Todd!" Claire grabs his shoulder, albeit gently.

No response.

"I swear, Todd, if you don't tell me what _really happened_, I'm telling Mom!"

-

Todd gulps and glares at his older sister. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," is the smug answer.

-

"Okay, _okay_! I told Massie I liked her since I was twelve! Then I asked her if she wanted to go to the BOCD dance with me! Okay?! Happy now?!"

Claire throws his arms around him. "You crazy idiot," she sniffles into his shoulder. _Why am I crying? Oh yeah; 'cause old habits die hard._

-

"Ew, you're crying on me; I'm o_kay_, Claire. Just...get off of me..." Todd gingerly pushes her off.

"And she _pushed_ you? Just like that?" Claire's eyes widen as she realizes the fact that Massie has increased her psychotic bitchiness to a whole new level. A level which involves pushing fourteen year olds' into prickly rose bushes.

-

Todd internally flinches but lies smoothly. "Just like that."

-

Outside of his room, Massie shakes with unshed tears.

She kneels on the carpeting, lays a purple envelope titled: TODD LYONS; MAIL ORDER FOR SLINGSHOT. She knows no one, not even Claire, will question the envelope.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers. A teardrop spills onto the envelope and she runs.

Back into her shell.

- - - - -

**A/N: **Everything will be expalined next chapter, people, next chapter. I mean, if you really want to know, that is. ;S  
**A/N: **Quick question; who thinks 'Teardrops on My Guitar' is a good song? For this chapter, at least. I'm just curious. The song's okay but I like the lyrics. :)


	3. Explaining

**Title: **We Both Know I'm Too Young For You  
**Summary: **You're not supposed to. Neither are you. ToddMassie.  
**Word Count: **355 words and counting  
**Inspirations: **London; Relationships; Cute is What We Aim For; Beware! Cougar!; Haru Haru  
**Song to Listen to: **_Beware! Cougar!_ - The Academy Is...  
**Interesting Fact #1: **LiveJournal sucks. Try Blogger.  
**Interesting Fact #2: **I'm going to learn how to play the guitar ( Can you all play the guitar? )  
**Dedicated To: **Gail ( Miss you, Gaily-waily )

- - - - -

Closing the door gently, while leaving Claire to 'explain' everything to their concerned parental unit, Todd jumps onto his bed again, albeit gently to avoid _killing_ his arm with the pain.

-

The door creaks open again, Todd sighs and resolves to fix the lock, and Bean, _how the hell did Bean get in here?_, comes trotting in with a slightly-wet purple letter in his jaw. "Bark!"

Bean obediently drops the slobbered-all-over letter by Todd's gangly legs and scampers away with a "Woof!"

-

"What the - ?" Todd yanks open the letter - never one for patience or self-control - and starts something he hasn't done in a _long _time: reading.

-

_Hello Todd Lyons,_

_I'm sorry about today._

_I should have known kissing you would cause you think something you shouldn't,  
I should have known pushing you in that rosebush would make everything much worse,  
I should have known how much you liked me._

_But we_ can't _be together. One, because I'm_ Massie Block_. Two, because I'm _sixteen _and you're _fourteen_. Three, I'm with_ Cameron Fisher_._

Can we still be friends? :)

_Sincerely,  
Massie Block  
_  
-

There are messy purple ink stains everywhere. It looks like it's been wet. It looks like it's been _cried _on.

-

No, think practically. Massie doesn't cry. Bean must have saliva-ed it.

-

But Bean didn't slobber _inside _the letter, did he? _No...just the outside_.

-

So...that must mean...

Massie cried.

-

For him.

-

_For me_.

-

_Massie cried for me. Massie cried while writing the letter. She _must _feel something. _

_-_

_She has too._

- - - - -

**A/N: **Will you kill me now? At least I've explained the contents!


End file.
